Submitting Isn't Always a Bad Thing
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Alviss is playing hard to get for Ginta. In order to help the blonde Nanashi and Dorothy with the help of Crazy Kilt sing a very dirty song that leads Alviss straight to Ginta. Ginta/Alviss and Nanashi/Dorothy


Submitting Isn't Always Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Marchen Awakens Romance. If I did then Ginta would be with Alviss, Nanashi would be with Dorothy, Jack would actually be handsome and Bell would be squashed.

Summary: Alviss is playing hard to get for Ginta. To help the blonde Nanashi and Dorothy with help of the Crazy Kilt sing a very dirty song to Alviss that leads him to Ginta, and…

Rated: T (Teen) I think…

Pairing: GintaxAlviss and slight NanashixDorothy

Warning: Suggestive themes, dirty thoughts, perverts, yaoi and an OOC Alviss (is that better?)

Genre: Humor, Romance

Me: I redid this because I heard that song fics were being removed. I don't want to be kicked off because of this rule, so I removed the song, sorry guys!

* * *

"Alviss, come back! I didn't mean to make you mad!"

That was Ginta.

"Leave me alone you pervert!"

That was Alviss.

Team MAR sighed as Ginta chased Alviss around into the castle. It was Ginta's fault for making him mad though. Basically what happened was that Ginta and Nanashi were in a competition to see who could attract the most girls. It was a stand off until Ginta mistook Alviss for a girl and accidentally groped his ass. This resulted in Alviss screaming like a girl, slapping the blonde in the face and running off inside the castle as Ginta tried to apologize to him, but the teen won't listen to reason.

"In a few minutes…one of those windows are going to shatter…" Dorothy mumbled.

It was true. After she said that, the windows shattered. Ginta was thrown out the window and landed on his head.

"Ow…" Ginta groaned.

Alviss appeared from where the window broke. He was the one who threw the blonde out like a pile of trash, "And don't even bother talking to me again!"

The teen disappeared and sped to his room. Ginta rose up and dust off the dirt that got into his hair when he was thrown out. He sighed, "Alviss, why are you playing hard to get?"

Fortunately Snow was there to here what he said. The blonde went back into the castle again complaining about the wounds he got.

Snow had already went back into the castle with Edward, Babbo, Bell, and Alan. Nanashi and Dorothy grinned.

"I think it's time for us to play matchmaker. Right Dorothy-chan?" Nanashi questioned the which.

"Right Nanashi."

"Dorothy, don't you like Ginta?" Jack asked her.

"That was then, but this is now. Nanashi is much manlier."

"And your more beautiful than the other girls that I dated. So what are we going to do."

"How about…"

Dorothy whispered something in Nanashi's ear as he grinned evilly.

"Will that Guardian really obey you in this situation?"

"Definitely."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go Dorothy-chan!"

"For some strange reason…I think this will be disturbing…oh well…" Jack mumbled to himself as Nanashi and Dorothy skipped (not really) into the castle. Jack followed them

* * *

Alviss was very upset and embarrassed at Ginta. He swore that the blonde was just as perverted as Nanashi. Speaking of Nanashi the thief and the witch were behind his door. Dorothy summoned Crazy Kilt which began playing the music. Alviss twitched his eyebrow when he saw the Crazy Kilt. He took a pillow on his bed and covered his ears with it not wanting to listen to that annoying doll.

"That's rude. I'm not the one singing. My master and her boyfriend are signing…and they're staring…NOW!" Crazy Kilt announced as she continued to play the disturbing music.

Nanashi started singing a song called Candy Shop. When he started singing the song though, he and Dorothy barged into Alviss' room and started singing to Alviss' dismay. The was scared after Dorothy joined in. _Are they trying to tell me something?_ he asked himself. 

Nanashi then said the first verse of the song which made Alviss shiver. Was it just him or was Nanashi getting closer to him. _Just ignore him!_

__

No matter what the teen did though to drown the song out of his ears, it seemed that it was nearly impossible with Crazy Kilt increasing the volume of their voices.

___I can't take anymore of this!_ Alviss thought to himself. "Stop…"

Nanashi wasn't getting closer to the teen. He was getting closer to Dorothy as he planned on making his move on her.At first Alviss thought that she would push him away because he was a pervert, but she gladly let him toy with her.**  
**

Before the song could completely finish, Alviss was already out and running. Crazy Kilt stopped the music immediately as the thief and the witch pulled apart from each other.

"Al-chan, you better go to Ginta's room and 'talk' to him, or we'll sing the song again!" Nanashi yelled. His voice echoed throughout the hall, so Alviss must have had heard him.

"He'll go toward Gintan, Nanashi. I'm sure of it," Dorothy told the thief.

With that Dorothy thanked Crazy Kilt for supplying them with the music before calling her back. The witch then went with Nanashi to his room, but closed the teen's door before proceeding to the room to do something…suggestive…

Jack who was a few feet away laughed all the way back to his room because of Alviss' reaction to the Candy Shop song that **he** invented.

* * *

Alviss did hear Nanashi's threat. When he did he quicken his pace toward Ginta's room_, __I rather talk to Ginta then have those two bakas sing that song again. Is that even a song?!_

Alviss made it to Ginta's room. When he knocked on the door, Ginta swung the door open almost hitting the teen in the face.

"Oh, Alviss. What is it?" the blonde asked the teen.

"I don't know what Nanashi wants, but he just told me to come over here…"

"If it's an apology, then I forgive you."

"It's not that. It's just…"

Alviss blushed slightly as the blonde pulled him into his room.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" the blonde asked him.

"It's…" Alviss' voice trailed off when he thought of the song Nanashi and Dorothy were singing. I don't want to do that! It's not like Ginta even likes me!

Alviss was so lost in thought that he didn't see Ginta in front of his face. Without warning the blonde pushed him onto his bed and kissed him passionately. The teen refused to return the kiss. After the blonde pulled away he smirked, "Alviss, submitting to a superior isn't always a bad thing."

The teen frowned, "I wonder who the superior is." he said sarcastically.

"Now your going to get it!"

The blonde pulled him into another hot passionate kiss and this time Alviss submitted to him. The kiss lasted for two and a half minutes as they both ran out of air.

"Ginta…"

"Yes, Alviss?"

"I didn't want to tell you this since I was so afraid of being rejected…"

"What is it?"

"I love you…Ginta…"

Ginta smiled, "I love you too Alviss."

With that they continued the make out session for the rest of the day doing…you know what! Let your dirty mind figure out what the two do next since this is not rated M for mature!

* * *

**Me: Why did I have to interrupt it…**

**Yohko: You warned the audience that this is not a rated M story despite the audience knowing that Ginta and Alviss had sex after that. **

Me: Yeah…please read and review. I am sorry for taking off the original version, but I don't want to get kicked off because of the song fic rule...WAIT! HALF THE WEBSITE HAS SONG FICTIONS, SO WHY DO I HAVE TO CHANGE MINE?! I ALRADY SAID I DON'T OWN THE SONG! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?!

Yohko: Not for some people.

Me: Whatever...sorry readers who liked the first one...


End file.
